<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Option by Meicdon13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503027">Option</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13'>Meicdon13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saiyuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: 30_angsts, M/M, One-Sided Genjo Sanzo/Kougaiji, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo tries to stop thinking about Kougaiji but the book he reads ruins his intentions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Option</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was, “11. Books (~never really mine)” from the <b>30_angsts</b> LJ community.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wouldn’t think of him. He wouldn’t think of him. He wouldn’t think of him because it hurt and he didn’t like getting hurt. Because getting hurt meant that he was weak. And he was supposed to be strong. </p>
<p>Sanzo sighed and stood up. Frustration evident on his features, he made his way to the temple’s library. Maybe a book could distract him from the image of Kougaiji’s face.</p>
<p>Once there, he grabbed the nearest book, hoping that it would be enough to bore him to death since sleep wasn’t really an option; he dreamt of Kougaiji too. He opened the book and began to read.</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
    <i>Here’s something to ponder on:</i><br/>
Never let someone be your priority,<br/>
While allowing yourself to be just their option.
  
</p>
<p>Sanzo slammed the book closed. Without really thinking about it, he threw the book across the room.</p>
<p>The blonde sank to the floor and covered his face. His breathing was ragged, his heart hammering in his chest.</p>
<p>Kougaiji … Yaone … Kougaiji and Yaone in each other’s arms and smiling. The pain of realizing that you were just a distraction; something to keep the loneliness at bay.</p>
<p>Sanzo stood up and left, leaving the book on the floor. It wasn’t really his anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small"><a href="https://twitter.com/MtBlackBear">🐦</a> ◾ <a href="https://sigaw.dreamwidth.org/profile">🐑</a></span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>